True Feelings
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Stan thinks he needs closure how will he get it? read to find out! one-shot, onesided StanXWendy hints of KyleXBebe my First South Park fanfic! rated R for RANDOMNESS! seriously expect random stuff, don't say you were warned!


**Duh duh duhhhh. I'm branching out!!!!! Cuz I'm writing for South Park now so long other people!!!!!!! Here are the people going to be in my story Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe and OC Katie!!!!! (For one of my other stories I'm writing I have another OC named Sarah). But this isn't my story; no this is a one-shot called:**

**True feelings**

**Summery: Stan is feeling depressed (again) because he sees Token and Wendy skating on Starks pond looking happy and has to get his true feelings out how wills he do that? Read to find out!! May Contain Happy Ending! Plus I can't help myself I have to put a little Kyle/Bebe in here sorry people **

**(ps. There still only 9 or 8 ok and I might write a sequel or epilogue, and The start of the movie Sweeney Todd is in here so go and watch it at www (dot) watch-movies (dot) net !!!!! Seriously just put in the title 'Sweeney Todd: the demon barber of Fleet Street' and watch it! ) **

Stan POV

Look at them. Being all happy and shit, it makes me SICK! I want to go die or cry or be emo maybe cut myself-and cry for that matter. She should be with me, not over there. I don't get it though I need answers, I need closure. I. Need. Help. Maybe I should ask Kyle… but he doesn't like me being with Wendy so… Maybe I should go home; yeah I can't watch thins any more…

"Hey dude I have to go now, Bebe asked me to help her find something on the internet," Kyle said. I didn't reply.

"Dude! I'm leaving!" Kyle said.

"That's nice," I said.

"Ok see ya later then."

"Bye, Kyle"

"c'mon Bebe." Was the last thing I heard from my best friend. I think he likes her. A lot.

Kyle's house Normal POV

"So why do you want to watch this anyway?" Kyle asked

Bebe replied "I don't know, it sounds interesting, also I'm getting Shakespeare play, well book 'A midsummer's night dream' from the library"

"Wow that's gonna be hard with all the olden time talk, and stuff," he said.

"Yeah I know."

"What's got you so interested anyway?"

"I've always wanted to read or see a midsummer's night dream anyway and I heard a little about Sweeney Todd somewhere, and like I said it sounds cool."

"Ok."

They started to watch the movie on the internet, not bothering to burn it.

(If you've never seen the movie it's a little freaky at first)

"Oh my! This is freaky!"

"Yeah, but this blood doesn't even look real"

"So! With the music and all, and plus how do you know its blood?"

"What's it gonna be paint? Well it does kinda look more like paint anyway…"

"Kyle, you're an idiot."

"I know."

"And why would paint be spilling all over that place?"

"Why would blood be? And the bucket could have been spilled over thus spilling paint everywhere."

"You…. Have a point but-"

"And why would there be so much blood?"

"He could have murdered more the one person."

"Oh my god why is the water changing colors?"

"Change of subject much?"

"Dork much?"

He glared at her

"Let's just watch the movie!" exclaimed Kyle

After a few minutes…

"Oh my gosh this is creepy!"

"Yes indeed." Kyle said trying to sound deep and British, doing a good job of it too.

Bebe smiled "oh shut up!"

And yet a few more minutes later…

The door to Kyle's door burst open followed by a voice "Kyle, your cousin in South Park today unexpectedly, she'll be up in a few minutes."

"Alright dad, then were gonna continue watching the movie now."

"Ok then sorry to interrupt you and you 'girlfriend'!" His father said saying 'girlfriend' in a higher voice.

"She's NOT my girlfriend were just watching a movie."

"Oh yeah, just watching a scary movie with you just friend that is a girl. Phhss fat chance!" He said leaving before Kyle got a chance to reply.

Oh my gosh another few minuets

The door burst open once again

"Hey Jew!" said a 17 year old girl with short black hair coming in.

"Hello Kristy, and don't forget your Jewish too."

"Hi," said Bebe

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything by the way, cuz if I am I can leave," the teenager said

"No, no were just watching a movie."

"Ok then, by the way Ky, what's your girlfriend's name?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Ok then your friend that just happens to be a girl, that you're watching a movie with, alone,"

Kyle groaned as the phone rang

"Hello." Kyle said picking the phone up

"_Hey dude, I need your help," _said Stan

"Who's that?" asked Bebe

"_Dude, Kyle is you there? Oh sorry if I'm interrupting your date, but I really need your help!" _said Stan

"I'm not on a date! I'm watching an interesting movie with Bebe that is it, Stan! What do you need my help with." The door closed in the background. (Kristy left)

"_I just still need closure! You know because of my break-up!" _

"Wasn't calling her a bitch enough? Fine maybe you could write a mean letter expressing your feelings for her and all your anger and frustration, then along with a picture of her burn it all."

"_Great idea! You're the best!" _ Kyle heard the dial tone

"Doesn't anyone say 'bye' anymore?" muttered Kyle as he clicked the play button on the stopped movie

Stan's house Stan's POV

Hmmm maybe I can write a poem! Yeah that's it!

_I will always love you,_

_But know you'll never love back,_

_Though I do truly know this fact, _

_I still dream and wish that you may one day will want me,_

_It's your relationship with him that really hunts me,_

_And sometimes I think when I look really deep,_

_I see love in your eyes not for him, but me,_

_But it's not gonna happen, it had my chance in blow it,_

_And I know that, but my heart still aches, _

_With every day that passes, every time you walk bye,_

_My heart hurts so bad I want to cry,_

_I never show my feelings so I hope this helps,_

_But Wendy my dear, one can only hope,_

_That the one they love, _

_Wants them,_

_Needs them, _

_Loves them back the in the same way,_

_But unfortunately love is not always that way,_

_It's confusing, complex, torture, and mean,_

_Love has a dark side and a light, and only some lucky people _

_Can have light sided love, instead of the love so many people go though_

_But all the pain in the world all the bad things you can do,_

_I don't think I'll ever stop loving you._


End file.
